Quién Diría
by Becky Jones-Kou
Summary: ellos...son una pareja que a pesar de ser tan diferentes....siguen juntos...nanai .......no soy buena en los resumenes...lo siento !


_Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…sino que es creación de Naoko Takeuchi_

Lo que está en cursiva y centrado, es la letra de una canción

Lo que está en "" cuando hablan los personajes

QUIÉN DIRÍA

Han pasado algunos años desde que salieron de la escuela…ahora viven juntos y estudian en la universidad…siempre han sido muy distintos en todo…pero a ellos no les importa…

_Quién diría que el mink y la mezclilla_

_Podrían fundirse un día, quién diría,_

_Tú caviar y yo tortilla, quién diría_

_Parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalías._

En el último año de preparatoria, sus personalidades, sus formas de ser y sobretodo sus gustos habían cambiado…fue como si se hubiesen invertido los papeles…

Ella ya no era tan escandalosa, era directa, había dejado de ser infantil, algunos de sus gustos ya no eran tan "ordinarios" por decir de alguna forma…se había vuelto muy responsable…había madurado…

_Tu vas al banco yo prefiero la alcancía_

_Oigo Serrat y tú prefieres Locomía,_

_Tú vas al punto yo voy por la fantasía_

_Parece que el amor no entiende de ironías._

Él también había cambiado…ya no era ese muchacho antipático que todo le molestaba, ahora todo se lo tomaba con calma y con humor…era más relajado…le gustaba vivir en la tierra…había aprendido a amar este planeta…

_Quién diría, quién diría_

_Que son años_

_Los que ya llevamos juntos_

_De la mano._

_Quién diría, quién diría_

_Que lo importante_

_Es aceptarte y que me aceptes_

_Como humano._

_Si que te amo y que ames_

_Es una ironía_

_Que bendición la mía_

_Despertar junto a ti cada día._

Ya llevaban varios años juntos…prácticamente desde 2do de preparatoria…

Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él…desde que lo vio por 1era vez…y todo el mundo lo sabía…incluso él…pero cuando llegó a la tierra, no estaba en condiciones de tener una relación amorosa con nadie…es por eso que trataba de parecer indiferente y trataba de ser pesado con ella…pero aún así, ella no se apartaba de su lado…él no quería que sufriera por su culpa…y sin darse cuenta, él se fue enamorando de ella…y ahora veanlos!...él no puede vivir sin ella…y ella sin él…

_Yo trovador y tú estudiante de economía_

_Tú con los números, yo con la filosofía_

_Y aunque suena imposible en teoría_

_Al amor le importan poco las utopías._

Tanto habían cambiado sus gustos, que en el último año de preparatoria ella había dejado de querer ser cantante…y se había interesado por las matemáticas, marketing, economía, y esas cosas…esto había sorprendido a todos…quién diría...que ella así como fue…cambiaría radicalmente…aún así todos respetaban su decisión y la apoyaban…y ella estaba feliz con el nuevo rumbo que tomaría…

Por su parte, él había seguido con la música…le había tomado cariño al arte, que en un principio era sólo un pretexto para encontrar a cierta princesa…ahora estudiaba música y filosofía…escribía canciones, tocaba varios instrumentos musicales...todo junto a sus hermanos…

_Dice la gente que tú y yo_

_No hacemos compañía_

_Por ser agua y aceite, qué ironía_

_Si fuésemos iguales, qué apatía_

_No tendríamos de qué hablar_

_Cada siguiente día..._

Cuando recién conocían a la pareja, muchas personas les preguntaban cómo podían estar juntos, si son tan distintos…ellos no respondían o simplemente decían que gracias a que son tan distintos y al amor que se tienen…sólo sus amigos más cercanos conocían su historia completamente, y sabían por todo lo que habían pasado…porque ellos vivieron lo mismo…y lograron salir a flote…gracias a una luz de esperanza…

_Quién diría, quién diría_

_Que son años_

_Los que ya llevamos juntos_

_De la mano._

_Quién diría, quién diría_

_Que lo importante_

_Es aceptarte y que me aceptes_

_Como humano_.

Se conocían muy bien, sabían los gustos del otro, lo que le molestaba, podían saber cómo estaba el otro con tan sólo mirarse a los ojos…y no era para menos…ya llevaban más de 6 años juntos…y el amor que se tenían no había disminuido ni un poco…al contrario…crecía día a día…

Para ella, era maravilloso llevar una vida junto a ese hombre que tanto amaba…y que la apoyara en todo…así como ella también lo apoyaba…aún siente esas mariposas en el estómago cuando está a su lado…todo era posible si él está con ella…

Para él, una de las mejores sensaciones es verla a los ojos, y ver en ellos todo ese amor que ella le entrega día a día…hundirse en esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de vida…y más maravilloso aún, es dormirse en los brazos de su amada…y despertarse y ver el sol salir en el mismo lugar…todo estaba bien, si ella estaba con él…

_Si que te amo y que ames_

_Es una ironía_

_Que bendición la mía_

_Despertar junto a ti cada día._

Como cada amanecer, ella se despierta 1ero…

- "amor…" - dándole un beso – "es hora de levantarse…"

- "…mmm…" - responde él, aún somnoliento – "…aún es temprano…" – la atrae hacia él y la besa

- "…te amo Yaten"

- "yo también te amo Mina"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

NA: hooolaaaa a todos…! Cómo están?...

Canción: "quien diría" de Ricardo Arjona…

Mmm…sé que debo actualizar mi otro fic…pero mi amiga estaba escuchando esta canción y se me vino a la mente la pareja de Yaten y Mina…y aquí está el resultado…

Espero que les guste…dejen reviews yap? Digan que si?...ya sea comentarios, criticas, insultos, etc, etc, etc…

Gracias por el apoyo….

Sigan leyendo mi historia (amarteduele)…por favor….si?

Nos vemos prontito…chau…

yokito


End file.
